Peeking
by YoominC16
Summary: After Randy's second Wellness violation, he's has been nothing but a shell of what he used to be. All he does now is sit on the couch and stare blankly at the TV. Now, it's up to his boyfriend Cody to pull him out of his funk. Slash! Randy/Cody Candy One-Shot! Rated T for cursing. Written for CANDY-LUVS-ME


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this story. They are all owned by the WWE and/or any other respective parties. **

**This was written for CANDY-LUVS-ME because ****CANDY-LUVS-ME** was the 120th reviewer on my story Entitled 'Match Maker Series' Hope you enjoy it!  


* * *

Cody watched from the living room doorway as Randy sat on the black leather couch and stared blankly at the TV screen. It had been a few weeks since Randy's second Wellness Violation suspension and the viper hadn't been taking it so well. Ever since the suspension, Randy hasn't been showering regularly. Actually, Cody couldn't remember when the last time his boyfriend had taken a bath. Randy hasn't been eating regularly either, and Cody was pretty sure Randy didn't eat yesterday. All Randy ever does now is sit around on the couch wearing the same baggy sweats and shirt that he has worn for a week now, and watches TV.

Cody felt really sorry for his boyfriend, but it was time for Randy to break out of this little pity party he was giving himself. Cody watched as Randy's cold eyes pierced the TV screen. If the TV had feelings, the TV would feel very scared and might run away if it had legs.

Cody pushed himself off of the wall and walked into the kitchen to get his keys. He had an idea of how to bring his boyfriend out of his depression, but he would need to go to a few stores.

Cody walked back to the living room and stood in the doorway again. "Randy." Cody called out softly but Randy didn't say anything. "Randy!" Cody yelled.

"Yes." Randy answered in a cold, melancholy voice.

"I'm going to a few stores. I'll be back in a little while." Cody said.

"OK." Randy said, never once looking at Cody.

Cody sighed as he walked out of the door. He hoped this worked.

* * *

An hour later, Cody walked through the door carrying multiple bags. Cody peeked into the living room to check on Randy. Randy was still in the same spot that Cody had left him in. He was still staring at the TV and sulking.

Cody continued his walk into the kitchen and set some of the bags on the counter. Some of the bags Cody brought into the house contained food. He was going to cook a good meal for Randy. He sat his other bag on the table and started on dinner.

Once he was done cooking and the table was set, he took his other bag upstairs to get changed into it. He knew he would be able to persuade Randy to get off of that couch and come eat if he put what was in the bag on.

Cody came downstairs and stood in the living room doorway. "Randy."

"Yeah." Randy answered, never looking at Cody.

"Look at me Randy." Cody asked seductively.

Randy looked up and what he saw made him wonder. Cody was wearing a short back silky robe that Randy knew hid something very sexy underneath it. Randy looked Cody up and down. His eyes ran over Cody's smooth legs and he really wanted to feel them wrapped around his waist.

"Can I see what's underneath the robe first?" Randy asked Cody.

Cody watched as Randy's cold eyes turned bright. Cody smiled. "If you eat first, then you might be able to get a peek underneath." Cody said and walked towards the kitchen.

It didn't take Randy long to decide to get off the couch and follow Cody to the kitchen. Randy got off the couch for the first time today and walked to the kitchen.

Cody was already sitting down at the table with a plate in front of him. Cody pointed to the seat next to him when Randy entered the kitchen. His plate was already in that spot waiting on him.

Randy sat down and began to eat. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started to devour his food. Cody watched Randy eat as he drank from his glass. His plan was working.

After they were both finish eating, Cody cleaned up the dishes and put they away. Randy came up behind him and fingered at the black robe.

"So I did what you've asked. Am I going to get a peek now?" Randy asked.

Cody quickly turned around and backed up before Randy could sneak his hand up the robe. "You haven't showered in days. If you seriously think, you're about to touch me, let alone see what's under this robe, then you really are crazy."

Randy chuckled. "I'll go bathe."

"You do that and I'll be waiting on you." Cody said and followed Randy upstairs.

After a nice, long, and hot shower, Randy enter his shared bedroom with nothing but a towel on. Randy smiled as he saw Cody laying on the bed. He was still in his black silk robe.

"I'm clean now." Randy said to Cody. "Do I get a peek now?"

Cody opened his legs and held out his arms. Randy smirked and crawled in between Cody's legs. He pulled at the strings of the robe and pulled the robe back. He smiled wide at the sight.

"I knew something sexy would be underneath this robe." Randy said as he admired Cody's naked body.

Cody smiled. "Are you Ok now?" Cody asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Randy asked as he started to kiss Cody's neck and chest.

"You've been sulking all day on the couch." Cody started. "I'm just making sure you're not falling into depression."

Randy looked up at Cody. "So all of this…was to get me off of the couch?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah and to get you to eat and shower. I was just worried about you baby."

"I know I took this suspension a bit hard." Randy said and this kissed Cody. "But I'm alright." Randy assured.

"OK but if you need to talk, I'm here." Cody assured Randy.

"Yes but right now, I'm in need of some lovin' so." Randy completely took the robe off of Cody. "Less talking and more fucking."

Cody laughed. His Randy was back.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16  
**


End file.
